


Missed You

by ymeer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeer/pseuds/ymeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisolsprite explodes somehow, and you're left feeling like part of you is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote a short fic to distract me from my short fic that I'm writing to distract me from my long fic....
> 
> Eridan POV

You didn’t know what had happened at first. There had been a flash, your surroundings had changed, you thought. Your head hurt, you felt like you were split in two. Not physically, you already knew how that felt. This didn’t feel like that at all. This felt worse, this felt like your being had been pulled in two pieces and the other half was somewhere else. Wincing, you rubbed your head, what had happened? You had died, then...you’d been back? Alive? Not really, you didn’t think. You were missing something. You knew you were. What the hell was it?

It came back to you after a while of aimless walking. You had frozen, standing in the middle of some glade of trees, a memory, you thought. Sollux. You’d been sprited together, your entire existence had been pressed together with his, it had been completely fucking miserable, you’d hated it, hadn’t you? Unfortunately, you didn’t seem to be capable of stopping the onslaught of memories as it all returned to your pan. You needed someone to talk to, you needed to talk to him. Stepping back, you realized that you’d been crying ever since you remembered his name. Wiping your eyes, you continued on your journey through the forest. 

The bubble shifted into a more industrial setting after a while, you still had no idea where you’d been going. Perhaps it was some sort of force drawing you to him, though, because those hivestems around you looked just like where his shitty hive was located. Your entire journey had been simply driven by the fact that you needed to find him. You had to be there, with him, as soon as you could. That he might not be feeling the same way never even crossed your mind, nothing did but the all enveloping need to be next to him again. 

You were correct in the fact that this was his memory, and after a while longer of wandering around the biocolumns you heard someone else stumbling around on the ground. Rounding a pillar, you stood completely still. Finally. 

“Sol..”

“ED”

The two of you crashed into each other without a second thought. His hands were all over you, holding you close, combing through your hair, rubbing your horns fondly. You were doing the same to him, taking him in. He was much warmer than you, skinnier, too. You’d been close, in the sprite, but you’d never been able to do anything like this. Touching him was so much better. For one, you didn’t feel like you were missing part of you anymore, like you had when you’d woken up. He was right here, holding you. You choked back a sob, no matter how much you’d hated being in the sprite, being here felt right. You didn’t have your existence melded with someone else’s just to forget it. 

He was leaning back now, looking at you. “Holy shit ED, where were you?”

“Lookin’ for you, a course. You don’t make it all too easy to fin--” He cut you off, apparently it was a question you weren’t supposed to answer, because he was kissing you, and this was just like being close, but better, because you could taste him, and you felt his urgency in the way he was pressing his lips to yours. Responding with the same urgency, you pulled him as close as you could. It ended too fast, and he was leaning back with a stunned grin on his face. Like he’d gotten lucky or something. It probably was unhealthy how much you wanted him kissing you again, but you held back, because it looked like he had something important to say. 

“I missed you.” He said it like an apology. Not that he needed to say sorry, it had been your fault that you’d exploded. 

“Missed you too, Sol.” You pulled him in to another embrace. You’d think about how much your past self would have hated this later, right now you just needed to hold him again. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, until he suggested you go up to his hive, where you could lay down and ‘talk this out’, which sounded like a good idea, in an intimidating sort of way. 

You didn’t mind, you’d found him again, if he wanted to talk, you’d talk. As long as you didn’t wake up far from him again.


End file.
